


The Tiniest Witch

by FatandNerdy30



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatandNerdy30/pseuds/FatandNerdy30
Summary: A small children's story about a tiny witch who learns that you don't have to be big to do big things!
Kudos: 1





	The Tiniest Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first children's story ever, so please give me critiques!!

There once was a tiny witch, so tiny she could fit into a teacup! She went by Weencie, the Tiniest Witch.  
She had curls of red hair flowing from a black hat made by her tiny spider friend, Bitsy.  
Her shirt and her skirt were black, and her tights were blue.  
Her broom was made from a twig and a few strands of straw that stuck out like a shedding puppy dog!

Because she was young, Weencie went to a school for witches in training.  
They were taught how to abracadabra and pulls rabbits out of hats.  
But for Weencie that was too big for her to do!  
The rabbits would nibble on her hat and skirt,  
and her abra wasn't strong and her Cadabra was lacking.

She was teased by her peers for her size every day.  
Saying she would get stepped on the moment she left school!  
But Weencie could do things that others couldn't.  
She could walk into mouse holes and talk with tiny families, she especially liked to have cheese and tea with the family in her room!  
With her magic, she could help spiders repair their webs, while the ones who bullied her  
were left to stir their cauldrons.

One day while in Alakazam 101, the teacher let out a great "Oh bat droppings!"  
Weencie looked up to see the teacher bending down to look under the desk.  
"Attention class!" she called standing up. "I need help. I lost my favorite earring!"  
She gestured to her ears. One had a cat hanging from her dainty lobe while the other was empty.

Weencie got up, but was suddenly picked up and dropped into a can!  
"Not you Tiny Witch," the class bully whispered into the can.  
"You'll get in the way with your weirdness."

Tears gathered in Weencie's eyes. With a scowl,  
she grabbed her broom from mid-air and flew out of the can.  
Getting high into the air, Weencie looked on the ground.  
Nothing was there.  
Suddenly something flashed under the bookcase.

Shooting down to it, Weencie walked under the shelf.  
She had found it!  
Grabbing the earring, she jumped on her broom  
and flew to the desk. "Here Ms. Drago!"

"Oh thank you, Weencie!" The teacher picked up the earring from  
Weencie's hands. "I also have to tell you all something!  
The Witch of the Year contest is starting!"

The class went wild at that, whispering and talking.  
The Witch of the Year was the most stupendous award a witch could get!  
But, what could Weencie do? She was too small to help with anything.

After class, Weencie was wondering what she could do when suddenly she heard someone calling for help!  
Taking off like a bat, she raced to where the calls were coming from.  
A small mouse boy was in the pond!  
"Help!" His sister called. "He can't swim!"

Diving down, Weencie stopped right above his head.  
"Grab my hand!" she said.  
The little mouse boy grabbed her hand with a paw and Weencie lifted him from the pond.  
"Thank you for saving my brother!" The sister mouse cried.  
"Thank you," brother mouse said.  
Weencie gave them a smile and was off.

The next morning, Weencie was on the way to class  
when she heard crying!  
Flying over to the sound,  
she found a ghost sobbing as he tried to put candy in his mouth,  
but it kept flopping to the ground!  
"What's wrong Mr. Ghost?" Weencie asked.

"I want to eat candy, but I can't! Every time I try to taste it,  
it goes right through me!"  
Tears flowed from the ghost's eyes.  
"Hmmm." Weencie put a hand to her chin in thought.  
"I know!" She raised her hands and pointed to the ghost.  
"Abrakadabra, alakazoo, make a candy that ghosts can eat too!"

From her hands grew a lollipop that read  
'BOO TREATS. A SUCKER FOR YOUR SPIRIT!'  
"There you go," Weencie gave the lollipop to the ghost.  
"Thank you Weencie!" The ghost tore into the lollipop and popped it in his mouth.  
He started crying again, but this time it was tears of joy!  
"Oh, it's so good! Thank you Weencie!"  
"You're very welcome Mr. Ghost!" Weencie took off for class.

Later that day, Weencie saw smoke coming from a mouse hole!  
Running in, she found a mother mouse scowling at her smoking oven.  
"What's the matter?" Weencie asked.  
"I burned my son's birthday present! I made him my special cheese crumpets!"  
"Hmmm." Weencie looked at the stove. "I've got it!"

Raising her hands, Weencie pointed to the stove.  
"Sim sala bim, and wooky tooky turn! Make a cake that doesn't taste burned!"  
A cake appeared on the stove, looking so pretty and nice.  
"Oh thank you Weencie! This is perfect for my son!"  
"You're welcome, Mrs. Mouse!" Weencie left the mouse hole and took off for lunch.

Sitting at the table, Weencie was surprised by her sewing teacher,  
Mr. Webbington.  
"Weencie, I'm so glad I could find you!" He cried, his eight eyes blinking.  
"I've lost my sewing needle and my web needs repairing!"  
"Oh no that's horrible!" Weencie got up.  
"Hmmm." She thought of a web. "I've got it!"  
"Hocus Pocus, Bippidy-boppidy-beadle,  
give Mr. Webbington a brand new sewing needle!"

A brand new needle, pointy and sharp  
landed in front of Mr. Webbington!  
"Oh thank you Weencie! It's so grand!"  
With one of his eight hands, the teacher grabbed the needle  
and with the other seven grabbed Weencie in a hug!  
"Thank you, Mr. Webbington!"

It was the last day of the contest and Weencie was feeling sad.  
She hadn't done anything great to win the award.  
As the school was called to the auditorium,  
she flew high above the other students.

"Welcome to all students!" The headmistress called in a smiling voice.  
"This has been such a grand contest! So many great deeds have been done by all of you. But, one witch comes with the greatest deeds  
of all!"

Weencie felt her heart drop. It wouldn't be her.

"Weencie the Tiniest Witch!"

Applause nearly knocked Weencie from her broom.  
They called her name!  
As she raced to the stage, she saw all the people she'd helped.  
There was the little mouse siblings, the ghost with the lollipop  
in his mouth.  
Mr. Webbington had sewn CONGRATULATIONS WEENCIE with his thread.  
The mother mouse held a cake that read "THANK YOU WEENCIE"

Weencie felt the love from all of her friends as she accepted the award,  
and found out you don't have to be big to do big things!


End file.
